Luke Vectordreamer
A New Hero It was stormy mid-day on Kashyyyk. Luke Vectordreamer is playing in the mud with his close friends Jaelen and Jacen. It was almost time for supper, so Luke and the kids started grabbing their belongings and heading back to Tithonian Village, their home. "See ya later, Jaelen. See ya later Jacen!" Luke shouted to his friends who have just made it to the entrance of their huts. "Goodbye, Luke!" Jaelen and Jacen both said to him. As all three of the children entered their houses, night quickly came. Being the only human village on Kashyyyk, all of the families have grown to appreciate each other and make an effort to know everybody. "Come now, Luke, eat your Gorrnar," Luke's mother, Cathleen said. Luke quickly digested the frozen food, and rubbed his stomach accordingly. "Good, Luke. Now, run off to bed. You start your hunting training tomorrow," Cathleen said to Luke. "Dad will you be teaching me?" The child asked his father, Koth. "Well, son, yes I will be! Now head on to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you," Koth told his son. Luke ran to his room, and fell asleep immediately. "Koth," Cathleen started "We have to tell Luke about his real family soon. If he finds out about his force powers, he will be enraged with us!" "Calm down, honey. We'll tell Luke soon. First, you need some rest. I'll turn off the lights for the night. I'll see you in bed," Koth said. "Alright, don't be too long," Cathleen said in a suggestive tone, and then proceeded upstairs to the bedroom. The Next Morning The town crier, Poe Valen was taking a calming stroll on the shoreline. He picked up a pebble, and threw it across the water. It skipped along the ocean, creating a soothing drip noise every time it made contact with the surface below it. Poe began to reach for another pebble when he noticed that the ground was shaking. Poe looked up to see Vulture droids and separatist fleets overhead. He immediately ran back to the village, screaming for help. Luke awoke to the sound of blaster fire. He got up and ran to his hut window. He saw Jacen being dragged out of his hut with his family by battle droids. Luke ran downstairs, to see Cathleen giving Koth a blaster rifle, saying "Get him out of here!" Koth grabbed Luke and ran as fast as possible. He eventually came to a halt when a giant droid cut him off. The humongous B2 battle droid readied its blaster, but gave Koth just enough time to drop Luke, allowing him to run. The droid swiped Koth off his feet and into his metallic hand, only to fire four blaster shots into him. "Dad!" Luke screamed, a tear running down his eye. The B2 droid dropped Koth's lifeless corpse, only to confront Luke. It readied its blaster again, preparing to end the boy's life. 'I can't let this happen..' Luke thought, then screamed "I won't let this happen!" The child pushed out his hand, and made the battle droid fly into a tree. Luke quickly spotted Koth's blaster rifle, and ran for it. He rolled, only to grab it, and fired five shots right into the droid. The droid fell to the ground, destroyed. Luke ran back to his village, only to see Cathleen being defeated in combat by a magnaguard. The large droid raised its staff, and slaughtered the woman. 'No!' Luke thought, and then he looked over to where Jacen was, and saw him and his family being executed. Luke ran towards other villages, in hopes that he could find someone who could save him. Whilst running, Luke came to a sudden stop when he ran into a large man. "Ah.. What the heck kid? What are you doing? This planet is under siege!" The man whom Luke recognized as Poe said. "What do we do?" Luke asked, tears running down his face. "We leave this place, and get word to the Republic", Poe said. "I have a ship not too far from here. Let's go!" Luke and Poe made it to the ship, and quickly got in. "Alright kid, this is gonna get a little messy," Poe said. "Just get us off this place!" Luke shouted. "Making the jump to lightspeed!" Poe screamed. Arrival Luke and Poe landed their ship into a dock on the Republic home world of Coruscant. "Welcome to Coruscant, kid," Poe said. "Every transaction, bill, and treaty made by the Republic is signed here. The entire planet is just one large city. On the surface, there are many important buildings such as the Jedi Temple and the Senate Office. It is in the underworld where things get a little messy. The underworld is ran by gangs of all kind, from the Black Suns to the Novas". Poe and Luke exited the ship, and made their way to the Senate Office. "So, kid, I never got your name," Poe told Luke. "It's Luke. Luke Vectordreamer", he said. "Well, Luke, today you're going to meet some very important people and tell them about what happened on Kashyyyk. Can you do that for me?" Poe asked Luke. "Yes, I think," Luke reluctantly said. Poe, noticing Luke's sadness, said "Hey, I know this is a hard thing to do, but if I go up there, people won't believe me. They need a young person like you to raise the awareness", Poe told Luke, trying to make him understand. After all, there is a war being fought now, and the Republic needs to be aware of which planets the Separatists control. "Alright," Luke started. "I'm ready to do it," he said with a cocky grin on his face. In the Senate Office Poe Valen, now dressed in formal attire, entered the Grand Convocation Chamber with Luke by his side. "Members of the Senate, I have called you here today to discuss a great tragedy! Kashyyyk has been invaded by the Separatists! We must take action now! I have with me a boy whom I saved amongst massacre!" Poe stepped back, and nudged Luke forward, allowing him to speak. "I saw my Dad die right in front of me... I loved him so much. I was supposed to learn how to hunt that day. He died right in front of me and I won't stand for it! I want revenge on who did this! These actions can't go unpunished!" Luke yelled out. The Senate, appalled by what they have just heard, have all started clapping. Luke looked around, and saw Chancellor Palpatine smiling, and preparing to speak. "It seems the Senate agrees with you, young boy. You will have your vengeance, and we will send a battalion to Kashyyyk at once to reclaim it", the Chancellor said. The entire Chamber began to applaud Palpatine's decision. "With that being said, I think this meeting is adjourned," Palpatine dismissed everyone. "You did great Luke!" Poe said to the boy. "You have a real knack for getting people to fight for your cause. That could really come in handy in the future if you worked hard enough on that skill," Poe said encouragingly to Luke. Luke smiled and told Poe "Yeah, that was really fun!" Poe laughed and said "Yeah the first time'll do that to you. Now, we need to figure out what to do with you," Before Poe could continue, a familiar voice was heard coming to them. "Well, hello there gentlemen. I'm the Chancellor, Palpatine. And who might you be?" The Chancellor asked Poe and Luke. "Sir, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Poe Valen," Poe said. Luke spoke up "I'm Luke Vectordreamer, nice to meet you," he said shyly. Palpatine, noticing his shyness, said kindly to the boy "Don't be afraid, I'm a very friendly person, although I may not look like it," he said. "I sense a great power in you... Are you a youngling at the Temple?" Palpatine asked. Luke cocked his head to the side. "Youngling?" He asked, his curiosity piqued. "Ah, forgive me. Younglings are little jedi, around your age, who are learning to control their force powers. The force is like a power, or ability, if you will. It is an incredible gift to have," Palpatine told Luke. Luke was very interested in what the Chancellor was telling him. "Well," Palpatine started "I reluctantly must go. I am needed elsewhere for the time being. I do hope things look up for you, young Luke," Palpatine told the boy, a wide grin on his face. "Poe, it was great meeting you. Perhaps we will meet again on better circumstances. Goodbye, you two," and with that, Palpatine took his leave. "We just met the most important person in the galaxy! This is amazing!" Poe exclaimed. Luke, not very interested in what Poe was saying, was thinking about what the Chancellor told him. Luke then asked Poe "Could you take me to the Jedi Temple?" Poe looked at Luke, and asked "Are you sure?" Luke nodded his head. "Alright, well to the Temple we go!" Poe said, trying to make a funny pose for Luke to laugh. He chuckled, a grin being brought to his lips. The Jedi Temple Poe Valen and Luke Vectordreamer were stood outside the Jedi Temple. "Well," Poe told Luke "Looks like this is what you wanted to see." "Can we go in?" Luke asked Poe. "Sure!" Poe exclaimed. In the Temple "Whoa, this is so cool!" Luke exclaimed as he entered the temple. There were many younglings learning the ways of the force, having Jedi Masters teaching them. "What was that?" Poe asked, his hand on his ear as if he had a communicator. "Yeah I'll be right over," Poe said into his communicator. "Hey Luke, I'll catch up with you later. I have some important things to deal with. Can you handle yourself for a few hours while I'm gone?" "Yeah, just promise me you'll come back for me," Luke smiled and told Poe. "Okay, I'll be back in six hours at the most. Don't get into much trouble," Poe grinned. Luke waved at Poe as he got onto his airspeeder. Luke re-entered the temple, and walked around the halls for a short time before coming into the library. He made eye contact with the librarian, Jocasta Nu. After maintaining eye contact with the woman for no less than thirty seconds, Luke turned away, and walked out of the library. Examining the halls of the temple, Luke accidentally stumbled into a padawan learning room. Sneaking to the back of the crowd, Luke remained unnoticed, and learned many things about the force. After leaving the training room, Luke bumped into a rather tall figure. He looked up to see the one and only Jocasta Nu, the librarian from earlier. "Hello there, youngling," Nu said. "You're very sensitive to the force, but you're not in training like the others. Why is that?" She asked. "I've only just arrived," Luke told the woman. "A friend brought me here from Kashyyyk. It's recently been overrun by separatists," Luke said. "Ah, that is terrible indeed," Jocasta Nu sat beside Luke, who has recently taken a seat. "You are a little old to start your training, but I could talk to some of my fellow jedi masters and get one of them to train you. Would that be okay?" "I'd like that, yes," Luke grinned and looked up at Jocasta. "Good. Now, come with me to the library. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Teachings "Now, youngling," Jocasta Nu told Luke after hours of studying "You will recite the jedi code to me". Luke cleared his mind, and recited what he had learned. "There is no emotion, there is only peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force." Upon the end of reciting this, Luke's mind began to see forward in the future. He saw a forest planet, and tiny inhabitants fighting off men and women in shiny white armor. He saw one of the inhabitants being shot and then a blade hitting one of the "White Knights", as Luke decided to call them. The blade was green, and as Luke turned to see who the blade belonged to, he was knocked out of his vision by Jocasta Nu. "Ah... I see you're peering too far into the future. There is no need for that. You will experience all of this soon enough". Nu told him. Luke nodded, and asked "Master Nu, Poe said he should be back by now. May I go look for him?" "Why, of course youngling. However, it is too dangerous to go alone. Here, take this". Jocasta then pulled a hilt out of her pocket. She gave it to Luke, and said "This lightsaber will protect you from anything. It is not attuned to you, however, and you must construct your own lightsaber on the planet Ilum. Return soon for your next training lesson". Betrayal Luke had just taken a speeder to the Coruscant Underworld, where he sensed Poe Valen was. Landing at the nearest cantina, Luke hopped off and began to reach out to Poe through the force. He maneuvered his way through alleys and streets, only to be shoved into a wall by a Duro with a knife. "Give me your credits or die", the man said through gritted teeth. Without hesitating, Luke headbutted the Duro and ignited his lightsaber, holding it at the man's neck. "You're underworld scum", Luke started. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you". "I have a son, his name is Cad! Please don't kill me. If you do, he won't have anyone to turn to as a father figure". "And who might you be, Mister...?" Luke asked. He wanted to know the name of the man he has just threatened. "My name is Gashon Bane, now please don't kill me". Gashon pleaded Luke. "I don't have time for this," Luke said frustrated. He quickly pushed his lightsaber forward, into the Duro's neck. Leaving its head severed from the body. Luke ran through the alleys, and continued his journey to find Poe Valen. After sneaking around the underworld for what seemed like ages, Luke finally heard Poe's voice. "Look, we need to hurry up this attack on the senate office. If we don't, the kid I brought with me might ruin things". "You should have killed him when you had the chance on Kashyyyk," a mechanical voice responded. "I couldn't," Poe said. "If it were just me coming to Coruscant it would seem very suspicious. We needed him for this plan to work". "That may be so, but his uses have run out. We need to terminate him," the mechanical voice said. "Look Wat, I don't kill kids," Poe sternly told the machine known as Wat. "You had no problem killing the village kids when you called in the droid army to invade Kashyyyk," Wat told Poe. Luke, startled by what he's hearing, backs up into a man, knocking the box he was holding out of his hand. "What was that?" Poe asked from the loud noise of the box. "I thought you weren't followed, Valen". "I thought I wasn't either, Tamborr". Luke quickly ran back to the cantina, and flew his speeder to the nearest spaceport. In the alley, where the death of Gashon Bane took place. A young Duro walked up to the body of his father. He knelt down to his father's corpse, and sobbed. "Dad... I'm sorry," the young man said. "I promise to get revenge on the jedi who did this, not as your avenger, but as Cad Bane," he said, picking up his father's hat, and putting it on. He left the corpse, and went to look for answers. "I will avenge you, even if it's the last thing I do". Naboo In a Naboo household... "''Mister Illson, you're needed for your next meeting with the Gungan Council. They wish to discuss territory". "Thank you, Corporal Dac. Is there anything else?" "We have a visitor in our spaceport. It's a refuge transport, but there was on passenger that was very suspicious. It was a little kid with a lightsaber". "Bring me this kid". "Right away, Sir". "And while you're at it, contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I wish to ask them why one of their own is here". ''A few moments later... ''"''Hello, I am Senator Jason Illson from the Naboo Council. I have received word that a young child has arrived on a transport ship carrying a lightsaber. You wouldn't be trying to spy on Queen Amidala, would you?" "Senator Illson, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. We assure you that we have no idea what child you're talking about. We will look into any missing younglings. Thank you for contacting us about this. Jinn out." Taken In Luke had left Theed Spaceport and proceeded into the city. Keeping his lightsaber hidden from sight, he tried to avoid as many confrontations as possible. He maneuvered his way through large crowds, and eventually found a cantina to rest at. Luke entered the cantina, and sat down next to a man who looked like he was around Poe's age. "Hey kid," the man started. "You're not from here, are you?" Luke shook his head. "Well, get outta here!" the man screamed at him. Out of fear, Luke jumped out of his seat, dropping his lightsaber in the process. Everyone in the cantina looked at him and the lightsaber. "You're a jedi, aren't you?" The man asked. Luke grabbed his lightsaber and ran out of the cantina. Luke had been running for a while now, making it through alleys and hallways, only to bump into a woman in white armor. "I'm sorry!" Luke said. "Important Jedi business, move please!" "Wait a second!" The woman yelled out. She grabbed Luke by the shoulder and turned him around. Their eyes met, and Luke was highly intimidated by her. The woman grabbed Jocasta Nu's lightsaber from Luke and clipped it to her belt clip. "Illson's looking for you. Come with me kid". The woman said. Needing the blade back, Luke obliged. It's time to meet a politician. To Meet a Politician TBA Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Category:Cyborg Category:Married Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Skywalker Family Category:Brotherhood